Lost Song
Lost Song (ロスト ソング Rosuto Songu, stylized as LOST SONG) is a musical fantasy anime developed by Liden Films in collaboration with Dwango and Mages. The series stars musician Konomi Suzuki as Rin and voice actress Yukari Tamura as Finis, two songstresses with powers to save the world. Plot Rin is an energetic girl who lives in a grassy frontier village. Finis spends her days in solitude deep within the royal palace in the bustling capital city. While the girls appear to be opposites, they share a special power that no other person has -- the power of song, which can heal wounds, create water and stir the wind. Guided by destiny, the two young women each face an arduous journey as the shadow of war looms over the kingdom, tainting their miraculous songs with the blood of innocents. Loved ones meet their deaths as silent screams echo through a stone prison, and Rin and Finis hope that the final song will be one of hope. The Power of Songs Rin and Finis are the only ones who possess the Power of Songs. Whenever either of them sings certain lyrics with a certain melody, things happen, as Al says, that are scientifically impossible. For example, singing the Song of Healing heals any wound. Each time Finis sings one of these special songs, they make her life shorter. With Rin though, it seems to be the opposite as she's always energetic after singing one of the songs. Characters Main * Rin * Finis Supporting * Henry Leobolt * Al Hawkray * Pony Goodlight * Allu Lux * Monica Lux * Bazra Bearmors * Rudo Bernstein IV * Corte * Doctor Weissen * Talgia Hawkray * Mel Hawkray Episodes Episode 1- The Song of Healing > Village girl Rin longs to leave her home to perform in the capital, where the songstress Finis must use her powers for the war effort. Episode 2 - The Song of Departure > Rin and Al reach a small town and meet a so-called court minstrel named Pony; Henry returns to the capital and finds his superiors eager for war. Episode 3 - The Song of Love > A squad of soldiers with orders to apprehend a young songstress accosts Pony, Rin and Al; assassins target Finis, who is attracted to Henry. Episode 4 - The song of Depravity > Henry deploys to the front lines, with Rudo forcing Finis to follow; Pony, Rin and Al meet two sisters, Allu and Monica. Episode 5 - The song of Encounter > On his way back to the capital, Henry is detained by an official who also imprisons Rin and her party; at the front, Finis and Corte are burning out. Episode 6 - The Song of Goodbye > Rin and her group seek out Dr. Weissen, who researches the power of song; Henry and Finis reunite, but Rudo's noticed their feelings for one another. Episode 7 - The Song of Mortality > Finis and Henry make plans to flee the camp, assisted by Corte poisoning Rudo's wine; Rin and her friends are heading their way. Episode 8 - The Song of Eternity > In the dark future brought about by her song, Finis waits through many lifetimes to meet Henry again and to unleash the final Armageddon. Episode 9 - The Song of Nostalgia > Rin and her friends finally reach Finis' position, but they have to sneak into the army camp to meet her; there, Rin learns the truth. Episode 10 - The Song of Determination > Rin has a series of strange visions about her past; Henry confronts General Bazra While Rin’s Friends are trying to flee. Episode 11 - The Song of Silence > Finis and Bazra return to the capital for the Star Song Festival; Rin tells her friends what she's learned of Finis' ultimate plan. Episode 12 - The Song of Begining > As Finis sings the Song of Mortality, destruction draws ever closer; while Henry and Bazra's forces struggle, Pony tells Rin that all hope is not lost. Media The opening theme is Utaeba Soko ni Kimi ga Iru Kara by Konomi Suzuki, while the ending theme is TEARS ECHO by Yukari Tamura. Both singles were released on May 23rd, 2018. In addition to this, the series has two radio programs. The first is titled "Konomi Suzuki and Misaki Kuno's LOST SONG RADIO"https://hibiki-radio.jp/description/lostsong/detail, starring Konomi Suzuki and Misaki Kuno, the voice actresses for Rin and Al, respectively. The last episode was uploaded on July 2nd, 2018. It is currently hosted by HiBiKi Radio Station. A second radio show, titled "LOST SONG ; CONTINUE", was announced on August 2018http://lost-song.com/radio/. This show was hosted on NicoNico and stars Seiichiro Yamashita and Yuuto Suzuki, the voice actors for Henry Leobolt and Rudo Bernstein IV, respectively. The last episode was aired on November 23rd, 2018. A new project, as well as a live event titled "LOST SONG ~Star Song Festival~", was announced on September 24th, 2018 https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2018-09-24/lost-song-anime-gets-new-project/.137228. A Blu-ray DVD set titled, containing additional artwork, goods and the full soundtrack, was released on September 26th, 2018. The live event, titled "LOST SONG ~Star Song Festival~" was held on February 11th, 2019 at the National Convention Hall in Kanagawa's Pacifico Yokohama. Image gallery References Category:Anime Category:Lost Song Category:Info Category:Characters Category:Episodes